What?
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: A companion piece to Why?


What?  
  
Author: Suzanne of Dragon's Breath  
  
Summary: A companion to Why?  
  
Author's Notes: Alright. Here it is! You asked for it, so I decided to write it. By the way, all characters and things you recognize belong to JKR; I don't own them. ::sigh:: Thanks to the best roommate Lady White Haven for the help with it and the beta job.  
  
~*~  
  
What is it about you, Hermione? I feel like I've known you forever. But we only met when we were 11. Wow...time sure has flown. Just yesterday we were on the train to Hogwarts for the first time.  
  
I have to laugh every time I think of Ron and the spell the twins gave him. "Sunshine Daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Or something to that effect.  
  
That damn rat. At least he got what he deserved when you finally caught him. Didn't he know just how many lives he ruined? My parent's lives, my life, Sirius and Remus' lives, anyone who knew anyone that Voldemort killed. Bastard. That damn rat deserves to be in Azkaban.  
  
I was so afraid when you were petrified in second year. Do you know how much time I spent watching over you, hoping that you would wake up? At least the information you held in your hand helped me to know what I would have to deal with.  
  
Third year was somewhat better; at least we had a decent DADA teacher. I was so angry with you when you told McGonagall about the Firebolt. You were right though. It was from Sirius. But I was so worried about you! That stupid time turner. But then, maybe it's not so stupid. It helped save Sirius' life.  
  
Damnit! I miss him so much. Why didn't we have the time turner in 5th year? I could have gone back and saved him from being pushed into that damn veil. Hell, I could have gone back far enough to warn him not to go to the Ministry at all!  
  
I'm blathering on again. But then, you do that to me Hermione.  
  
Maybe it's your smile, it seems to light up the room. Or your eyes. They say that the eyes are a window to a person's soul and yours certainly are. I can tell what you're feeling; just by looking into your dark eyes. Maybe it's your personality.  
  
You went from being a, how did Ron put it? Ah, a nightmare; to a wonderful caring person who knows when it's time to work and when it's time to have fun. You were such an amazing Head Girl.  
  
You even put Malfoy (excuse me, Draco) in his place. That is one of my fondest memories of him, right up with the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. I can't believe that Fred and George managed to turn that into a Wheeze! And then they tested it on him, in front of the entire school in the Great Hall!  
  
I can't believe how successful the Weasley Wizard Wheeze's have been. On top of that, the fact that Gred and Forge can still sneak into the school to test out products - or sell them for that matter! The first time you caught them I thought you were going to kill them! But once you saw how it raised the morale of the students in a time of war, you allowed it. Remember their Umbridgitis and the half price deal for their products? Too bad that no one really got a chance to use them on her. The centaurs really did traumatize her; didn't they? I wonder if she's left St. Mungo's yet?  
  
Remember Ron's reaction when he walked in on us snogging? He turned such an amazing shade of red-I think it was brighter than his own hair! Then he stuttered some while I was laughing and you were blushing. Then you had to go and whack me. Not that you were angry for very long. It was a perfect opener to discussing our relationship with him.  
  
You've helped me so much over the years, Hermione. From getting through Snape's riddle, to helping me defeat Voldemort. You may have almost lived in the library though out our years, but I still managed to see you and sometimes even study with you; although you did like to nag me about my studies, particularly potions. And berating me about taking Trelawney's class. I couldn't believe it when the studious, perfect teachers' pet Hermione Granger walked out of a class. Under her own power none the less!  
  
You even blackmailed that Skeeter bitch into spreading word of Voldemort's return. You may have had to force me into giving her the interview, but it helped prove Fudge and the Daily Prophet wrong. I was never so happy as the day when he was ousted as minister. Maybe Gryffindor was the only house really celebrating that day but it was a great day.  
  
Many people say that they don't understand what I see in you. I tell them that they don't know you as well as I do. It's not your looks (Although in my opinion you're beautiful) or your brains. It's what's inside of you that makes me love you so much. Your friendliness, your helpfulness, the way you care, even for the lowest of creatures. I think you're beautiful both inside and out Hermione.  
  
God you've changed over the years Hermione; and only for the better. You started of as my know-it-all best friend, who changed to my secret crush. Then you were my girlfriend, my fiancée. Now you're my lover, my wife. Forever. I love you so much Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
End 


End file.
